Dangerously Dark Duo
by ravenbabe321
Summary: We all know that Danny Desai has a dark side. And so does Lacey. They do the unspeakable.


**First off, I know that this might be extremely dark for some people, and for that I apologize. Second, I'm not a Jo fan**. **Never have been, never will be. If you love her, then this story isn't for you. And I know some of you may feel that Danny and Lacey are written out of character, but I disagree. This is their dark side shining through. This is an AU Dacey fic. I did use things that happened from the show. If they aren't perfectly duplicated, I apologize. I haven't watched in awhile and I'm relying totally on gifs that I have seen on Tumblr. **

**So for my Dacey fam that has been cheated all of 1B, this is for you.**

**I repeat, I'm not a Jo or Janny fan. You can save it and tell someone who cares. I know you guys won't like this story. All hateful guest reviews will be deleted without a second thought. Don't even waste your time or mine. **

* * *

The same night that Danny and Lacey broke up, Danny went to Jo to tell her the accusations that Lacey brought up to him. They were completely untrue, but he felt like playing a game. He felt like taking a walk on his wild side. He felt like returning to the charming, charismatic, and manipulative Danny that he used to be. Good boy Danny wasn't any fun. People were avoiding him for the right reasons and he didn't like that. Lacey wasn't the same Lacey she used to be. She was asking too many questions. He loved her, but he just wanted her to shut up sometimes. He could deal with it though. He was dealing with it until she literally put her foot down. His lies had finally caught up with him. He wished she was as much of a pushover as Jo. That's the only thing he didn't like about Lacey. Well, he liked it, but not when it came to him. She didn't take any crap off of anybody, and she definitely didn't take any off of him. She called him out on his bullcrap. She unraveled him. She got under his skin. But he knew how to charm Lacey. He knew what made her tick. Jo made her tick.

Danny waited inside Jo's room for her. She was probably out with that idiot Charlie. Well, she's an idiot too if she believes he's sincere. Lacey saw right through his bull when he slinked over to Jo. It amazed Danny how all a guy had to do was tell Jo what she wanted to hear, and she was like putty in their hands. It was amazing to see how these guys just used her. The only one that couldn't was Rico. Rico was too much of a good guy to use and hurt Jo. Kind of the way Danny was with Lacey. She made him want to be good. He just wished she was more understanding. He wished she was a bad girl. She could be a bad girl, but only in the bedroom. Danny was getting off track thinking about Lacey. He had a mission to accomplish.

When Jo stepped into her bedroom, she was shocked to see Danny waiting for her. "Danny. What are you doing here?" Jo asked in confusion.

"I had to see you." Danny says as he steps a little closer to her.

"You needed to see me? Why?" Jo asks.

"Lacey and I broke up." Danny says.

Jo's face lights up, but she tries to hide it. "You broke up? That's too bad. Why?" Jo asks.

Danny steps even closer and invades her personal space. "She said there's something between us. I think she's right." Danny says as he gives her his smoldering stare.

"Something between us? How can there be something between us when you've been all about Lacey since you came back?" Jo asks skeptically.

"I just lusted after Lacey." Danny lies. "I knew I wouldn't be with her forever though. You're the girl that I want to be with forever." Danny lies again as he continues to stare at Jo.

"Don't do this to me, Danny. I was just starting to get over you." Jo says.

Danny steps even closer. "I don't want you to get over me. It took me this long to realize that I have feelings for you too. It's you, Jo. It's always been you. You're the one." Danny lies even more.

Jo starts to lighten up. "Really?" Jo asks.

"Yes." Danny says as he takes a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Lacey finally called me out on my feelings that I tried to hide. She knew she couldn't compete with how I felt for you." Danny's lies come out like the truth.

"So, what does this mean?" Jo asks.

"We need to be together. But we need to do it right." Danny says. "We need to start from the beginning. We need to do things like hold hands, and then move up to other things. You're special to me Jo, and I want to do this right. You're worth doing this right." Danny lies some more.

Jo lights up some more. "Ok, Danny. We'll do this your way. But what about Lacey and Charlie?" Jo asks.

"Lacey already knows what the deal is. I don't care about Charlie. Just tell him the truth. He should understand." Danny says. He knows he won't and he's banking on that.

"Ok. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school." Jo says.

"Good." Danny says as he takes his hand and rubs it across Jo's cheek and smiles at her. "Goodnight, Jo Marie Masterson." Danny says.

"Goodnight Daniel Desai." Jo says as she watches Danny climb out her window.

* * *

When Danny left Jo's house, he drove to Lacey's. He would climb into her window like old times. When he climbed up the trellis and opened her window, he caught her unzipping the dress she wore on their date. He startled her when he climbed through.

Lacey turned around with a look of horror on her face as she turned to see Danny climbing through her window. "What the hell are you doing here Danny?" Lacey asks harshly.

"I came to work things out." Danny says honestly.

"There's nothing to work out. It's over. Get the hell out of my room." Lacey says in the same harsh tone.

Danny is hurt by her words, but he can't say he blames her. She has every reason in the world to be upset with him. "Lacey, I need you to hear me out." Danny says as he walks closer to her.

"I need you to get out." Lacey says as she grabs her robe from the back of her bedroom door and puts it on. She turns around and sees Danny sitting on her bed. "Can you hear? I said, get out." Lacey says as she puts her hand on her hip and gives him a mean scowl.

"Why are you so hostile? You weren't this angry an hour ago." Danny says.

Lacey ignores his question. "Why are you here? Why can't you just leave? I don't want you here." Lacey says.

"I'm here because we need to talk. I don't like how we ended things." Danny says.

"I don't like how we ended things either. Had I known it would have ended this way, I would have stayed with Archie. I should have stayed with Archie." Lacey admits.

"You don't really mean that." Danny says surely. She can't mean that.

"Wanna bet? At least with him, I know I wasn't just a stepping stone. At least with Archie, I know there isn't another girl he put above or before me. At least with Archie, I know my needs would be met and my feelings would be taken into consideration. At least with Archie, I know I'm not less important than your precious Jo. Do I need to continue?" Lacey asks.

Lacey's words make Danny wince. "Do you really have to go there?" Danny asks. Her admissions cut him like a knife. He had no idea she felt this way, and he's to blame for all of it. "Don't bring Archie up to me."

"Why not? You bring up Jo every damn chance you get. Why can't I bring up Archie?" Lacey asks skeptically.

"Because you know I don't like Archie." Danny says.

"And now you know that I don't like Jo. We're even. Not really even though. How about I tell you the things I did with Archie in this very room?" Lacey asks as she folds her arms across her chest and has an amused expression on her face. She knows Danny doesn't like what she just said, and she loves that.

Danny again winces at her words. More like cringed. He forces himself not to throw up the dinner they just had. "Lacey, don't do that." Danny says through clenched teeth.

"Don't do what? Don't throw my ex up in your face?" Lacey taunts.

Danny just looks at her and brings his hand to his face and rubs his chin. She's getting to him. The only person that can. "Jo isn't my ex though, Lacey." Danny says.

"I guess she isn't. I can't be too sure with all the secrets you two keep. But I am your ex, and I need you to get the hell out of my bedroom so that I can change and go to bed." Lacey says.

"I'm not stopping you from changing." Danny says as she smirks and eyes her seductively.

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you." Lacey says.

"You have before." Danny says as he smirks at her again.

"That was before I knew that all the erections you got were from thinking about Jo. Did you pretend I was her when you were with me?" Lacey asks.

Danny looks at her in utter confusion. He could never think of Jo and get an erection. He can't believe she thinks that. "Lacey, you're being ridiculous. I never got aroused thinking about Jo. And I never thought about her when we were together." Danny says honestly.

"Look, Danny. I don't really care. What we had is over. Please leave. Maybe you can run to Jo's house and catch her undressing. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you watching her take her clothes off." Lacey says smartly.

"I already went to see Jo." Danny admits.

Lacey looks at him in confusion and disgust. "You just can't help yourself, can you? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW DANNY." Lacey says in an extremely nasty tone.

Danny takes this time to stand up and walk over to her. Lacey backs up. "It wasn't like that Lacey." Danny says as he continues to walk towards her.

"Oh it wasn't? Well, tell me how it was when you ran to her the second I break up with you because of her. Who does that?" Lacey asks.

"You did. Remember? You came right to me after you broke up with Archie." Danny accuses.

The look Lacey gives Danny isn't a good one and now he thinks he probably shouldn't have said that. "That was different and you know it. I broke up with him because it wasn't fair to him to fool with you behind his back. I'm not a cheater. I broke up with him to be with you. And it was the dumbest thing I've ever done. And since you felt the need to tell on yourself, you proved my point. I broke up with you and you ran right to the girl you really want to be with. So, go be with the girl you want to be with." Lacey says in the nasty tone she's getting accustomed to using while talking to him.

"Lacey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know why you broke up with Archie. And I know why you broke up with me. But you're wrong about the reason you broke up with me. I don't have feelings for Jo." Danny says as he steps closer to her and reaches out to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Lacey says in the same nasty tone as before.

"You used to like it when I touched you, Lace." Danny says as she finally backs up into the wall and has nowhere else to go. "Remember the way I used to touch you?" Danny says as he rubs her neck.

Lacey smacks his hand away. "I told you not to touch me." Lacey sneers.

"Why?" Danny asks as he blinks rapidly.

"Because you're trying to manipulate me and I don't appreciate it." Lacey says.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you. I like touching you. Don't you like it when I touch you?" Danny asks as he loosens the belt on her robe.

Lacey lets out a moan and closes her eyes when Danny reaches around her and grabs her by the waist. "Archie." Lacey moans out. Danny jerks and immediately pulls away from her and looks at her with hurt eyes. "Two can play this game, Danny. Now I want you to leave and never climb into my room ever again." Lacey says as she smirks and looks at him.

"Lacey, please. I'm begging. I'll do anything." Danny says.

Lacey scoffs. "Anything?" Lacey says as she walks toward him. She presses her body against his. She turns her head towards the side of his face and presses her lips against his ear. She nibbles on his earlobe before she whispers out, "Get rid of Jo." She then pulls away from him and looks at the expression on his face.

"I'm way ahead of you, Lace. That's why I went to see her. I need her to trust me and think I'm in love with her for this to work. She's too much of a problem for us." Danny says.

Lacey searches his face and then stares deep into his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. You know I'm telling you the truth. You know me better than anyone. I've been inside of you, but you're inside of me too. I see how me needing to protect Jo hurts you and I'm willing to do anything to not hurt you anymore." Danny says.

"You would really do this for me?" Lacey asks.

"I would do anything for you, Lacey." Danny says honestly.

Lacey looks him over again. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?" Lacey asks.

"No. I could never sleep with her." Danny confesses.

"Did you kiss her?" Lacey asks.

"No, Lacey." Danny says.

"Good." Lacey says as she starts to kiss Danny. She nibbles on his lips as he grabs her and pulls her closer. She can feel that he's already erect. She reaches down to stroke him through his pants. God she missed him. She gives his penis one last squeeze and keeps her hand on his erection as she looks him in his eyes. "I don't believe a word you say. Now you can take this to Jo. I'm sure she's dying to have it. Leave. Now." Lacey says as she pulls away from him and reties the belt on her robe and again folds her arms across her chest. She gives him a look to let him know she's absolutely serious about what she just said.

"Dammit, Lacey. Would you just listen to me? You never listen to me. You never believe anything I say." Danny says in a hurt tone.

Lacey grabs her phone from her bed. She searches for the stopwatch she has on her phone. "Fine. I'll give you 5 minutes. Say everything you need to say to me in those 5 minutes." Lacey says as she presses the start button. "Go."

"Lace, I need you to work with me to get rid of Jo. She's a problem, and she has to go. And she knows my secret. I have no doubt that she'll tell her father one day. I didn't intend for her to be there when I had that confrontation with my father. I asked her to leave many times, and she wouldn't. Had she left like I asked her to, my father wouldn't be dead. I could have found out why he did what he did. She took that chance away from me and I hate her for that. I do not love her or have feelings for her Lacey. If I did, I would be with her. I need you to pretend we aren't together like we did before so that she really thinks we're broken up. I need you to be ok with me pretending to like her and be in a relationship with her. That's the only way my plan will work. I know people will suspect me naturally, but I need people to think I had nothing to do with what happens to Jo. Please tell me you're with me. I need you Lace." Danny says as he pretty much pleads with her to be in his corner and on his side. He needed her to stand beside him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you'd get rid of Jo for me? I know I may be a fool when it comes to you, but I'm not that stupid Danny. And I'm insulted that you think I am. But I'll play your little game with you. And when I find out that you're lying to me, and this is some little trick that you and Jo have schemed up together, you will find out just how scary my dark side is. Your 5 minutes are up. Leave my bedroom." Lacey says with finality.

Danny heads to the window to crawl out. He knew that Lacey was still upset with him and didn't fully trust him, but was willing to play along. That isn't exactly what he wants, but he'll take it. She'll be completely on board soon enough.

* * *

The next day at school, Lacey arrives and was standing at her locker getting her books. She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Lacey. I heard you and Danny broke up." Jo says.

"Word travels fast. That happened literally like hours ago. How did you find that out so soon?" Lacey asks in mock concern.

"Danny told me." Jo says.

"Of course he did." Lacey says as she shuts her locker.

"I just think you're better off, you know?" Jo says.

"Really? And how's that?" Lacey asks skeptically.

"I just think you're better off not being with a guy who has feelings for someone else. I hope there are no hard feelings and that you and I can remain friends even though you and Danny didn't work out and we're going to become a couple." Jo says and actually tries to sound sincere.

Lacey almost loses it but realizes that she must play her part in the twisted little game Danny is playing. "No, there aren't any hard feelings Jo. I know the feelings Danny has for you. And the feelings you have for him. Of course we can stay friends. We've been through worse together, right?" Lacey says as she fake smiles.

"Right. I'm so glad you're taking this well." Jo says.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lacey asks as she lowers her voice and looks around.

"Of course I can. You know that." Jo says.

"I've been seeing Archie again. I missed him and I thought I was over him, but I'm not. He goes to Rockville Prep now, but he called me and apologized. All those old feelings came rushing back. So we're back together. But you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Lacey asks, knowing that Jo will indeed tell Danny. And if he's really just playing her, he just played himself.

Jo giggles. "Promise." Jo says.

"Hey, I've gotta run. I'll talk to you later, Jo." Lacey says as she walks off to head to her first period class.

"Ok." Jo says as she scurries away.

* * *

Danny came up to Jo while she was at her locker. He smiled at her and reached for a lock of her hair and started to twirl it between his fingers. "How's my favorite girl?" Danny asks.

Jo smiles widely at him calling her that. "I'm fine, how's my favorite guy?" Jo asks as she reaches up to hug him.

"I'm great. I'm really great now that I have you in my arms." Danny lies.

Jo hugs him a little tighter. "Guess who's dating?" Jo asks as she pulls from him and looks at him, waiting for him to guess.

Danny smirks. "Us." Danny says.

"We already know that. but someone else. I want you to guess. I'll give you a hint. One of them goes to school here." Jo says.

He reaches for her hair again as he pretends to think. "I give up. Tell me." Danny says.

Jo lowers her voice to a whisper. "It's a secret. Lacey and Archie. Don't say anything. She made me promise not to say anything." Jo says.

Danny felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't believe that Lacey was back with Archie. But she was talking about him the night before. Danny tries to contain his hurt and his anger. "How do you know that?" Danny asked. He hoped his anger didn't shine through.

"Lacey told me. I told her about us, and she understood. She told me that all of those old feelings came rushing back when he called her and apologized. So you shouldn't feel bad about wanting to be with me, if she was seeing him. She said we all would remain friends. Now you just have to remember not to say anything because I promised I wouldn't say anything. I know you don't like Archie, but he did care about her. You should have seen them together before you got back." Jo says innocently after saying way more than Danny wanted to hear. He had to play his part though.

"Well, I'm just glad she's happy. That's all I want." Danny says as he smiles. He didn't want to let Jo on to his hurt, anger, confusion, and discomfort. How could Lacey do that? But he knew how. He was doing the same to her. Oh, what a tangled web they have weaved. "Have you talked to Charlie yet?" Danny asks, not wanting to talk about Lacey and Archie anymore.

"Not yet. I will though. I think he'll understand. He should. Rico understood that I had feelings for you, Charlie should too." Jo says with certainty. As if on cue, Charlie walks up to Jo and Danny. Charlie tries to kiss Jo on her cheek and she pulls away. "Charlie, I need to tell you something." Jo says.

Charlie looks uneasy. "Ok. What is it?" Charlie asks while looking at Jo and Danny.

Jo reaches for Danny's hand and he painfully smiles. "Danny and I are a couple now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jo says.

Charlie doesn't try to mask his anger. "I thought you were dating Lacey?" Charlie asks as a question and not a statement.

Danny smirks. "It didn't work out. I love someone else." Danny lies perfectly as he squeezed Jo's hand.

"So, you just used me until Danny was free?" Charlie asks.

"It's not like that!" Jo says. "But he's my soul mate., and I have to be with him. You should understand that true love can't be stopped." Jo says almost happily.

"Soul mates? Did he tell you about the time we spent in juvie? How he used to talk about how much he loved Lacey and that you were like his little sister? How do you go from that to this? I don't understand." Charlie says.

Danny is mad as hell about Charlie ratting him out like that. All of the things he said to Charlie in juvie, he never thought would be revealed. Danny thought he'd never see Charlie again, and now he's telling his secrets. Charlie needs to shut up before he ruins Danny's plan. "It's not for you to understand, Charlie." Danny says.

"Yeah, I guess it's not. I don't understand how you can go from one friend to the other. And I don't understand how you can date him after he's been with your friend. You two are something else." Charlie says as he shakes his head in disgust.

"You're one to talk, Charlie. Didn't you ask out Lacey first? Didn't she turn you down and then you went to Jo?" Danny knows that Jo doesn't know that and wants Jo to know that guys choosing Lacey over her isn't a coincidence.

Jo seems stunned. "You asked Lacey out before me?" Jo asks in confusion.

"Yeah, I did. I really wanted her, I was just settling with you." Charlie says as he walks away.

"Don't listen to him. No boy has to settle with you, Jo." Danny lies. That's exactly what he'd be doing if he really got with Jo.

"Thank you Danny." Jo says as they walk down the hallway hand in hand.

They pretend not to notice the stares.

* * *

Lacey was in her bedroom playing Bejeweled on her phone when Danny climbed through her window. This time she wasn't startled, she was expecting him. She knows Jo told him her secret. She can't wait to hear what he has to say. She pretends to be shook up by his arrival. She doesn't have to pretend to be annoyed. "What are you doing here, Danny? I'm busy." Lacey says as she looks up in annoyance.

"We need to talk. I don't care if you're busy. Archie will just have to wait." Danny says in a sarcastic tone.

Lacey sends Whitney a text to let her know she needs her to text her back immediately to help her play mind games with Danny. She had already used a picture of Archie she had stored in her phone to make it look like she was texting Archie. And she had already told Whitney to play along like she's a guy. Whitney's text comes in moments later. Lacey grins before responding.

"Did you hear me, Lacey?" Danny asks in annoyance.

"I'm texting my boyfriend back. Is that ok?" Lacey asks as she looks up from her phone. She can tell that Danny is angry. Good.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Danny asks harshly.

"If you hadn't given me a reason to break up with you, you wouldn't have to worry about this, now would you?" Lacey asks in amusement. Her phone goes off again and she starts to reply when Danny snatches it out of her hand. "What the hell? Give me my phone." Lacey says as she jumps from the bed to take her phone from Danny.

Danny throws her phone across the room and it hits the wall and breaks. "That phone? Sorry, it just flew out of my hand." Danny says.

Lacey is furious as she folds her arms across her chest, but she doesn't let him see how angry she is. He'll try to take advantage of her. "You're buying me a new phone. And that was totally unnecessary." Lacey says calmly.

"I can buy you a new phone. Now, talk to me. Is Archie really your boyfriend?" Danny asks.

"Why? Isn't Jo your girlfriend? Why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be with her?" Lacey asks cheerfully, as she smiles at him.

"Lacey, this whole act you're putting on is really starting to aggravate me. I'm not here to play games with you. Please stop and just talk to me." Danny says and he sounds like he's exhausted.

"Ok, Danny. We'll do this your way. What do you want to know?" Lacey asks.

"Is Archie really your boyfriend?" Danny asks.

"No, he's not." Lacey says honestly.

"Then why did you tell Jo that then?" Danny asks.

"Because I knew she would tell you and I wanted to see what your reaction would be. I still think you're playing games with me. I don't trust you, Danny." Lacey admits truthfully.

Danny sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I know I broke your trust, and I have only myself to blame for that. Everything I said is true. I'm not playing games with you. I'm only playing games with Jo. I need you to believe that, Lacey." Danny days desperately.

"I still don't trust you, but I'll go along with what you're planning Danny." Lacey says.

"Can you please try? And can you stop being so mean to me? I can't stand it." Danny says honestly.

"Fine, Danny." Lacey says as she goes and sits back on her bed.

Danny follows her to her bed and sits close to her. "I miss you, Lace." Danny says as he looks at Lacey.

Lacey sighs and looks over at him. "I miss you too, Danny." Lacey says.

"Can I kiss you?" Danny asks and he prays she says yes.

Lacey doesn't answer him and instead leans over to kiss him. "Happy now?" Lacey asks once the kiss is broken.

"Very." Danny says as he leans toward her to kiss her this time. The kissing starts to get pretty heated as Lacey leans back to lay on the bed. Danny kicks off his boots and takes off his jacket and throws it before laying down on top of her. They have a heated make out session before they decide to have sex without saying a word. Danny slowly starts to undress Lacey until she's naked and just waiting for him. Lacey helps him undress and he gets back on the bed and lays on top of her. He kisses her deeply before he lowers his head below her waist.

Lacey was officially not mad at Danny anymore.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Danny and Lacey kept up their farce of pretending they aren't together, just like they did when they first got together. Danny was still keeping up with his little plan to get rid of Jo. She truly believed he was in love with her. The game was becoming a little too much for Danny because Jo wanted to do things with him he couldn't bring himself to do. He kept telling her that he loved and respected her, and didn't want to do something that they might regret. That wasn't the truth. Danny just couldn't get aroused or turned on by Jo. He hadn't even kissed her yet. He didn't want to do that. So he did other things to be affectionate towards her by kissing her on her cheek, hugging her and holding her hand. He spent time with her at her house when he could, but always made sure Tess and Kyle were home so that they couldn't do anything sexual. And they were always really affectionate at school. Danny wanted as many witnesses to him "loving" Jo. So that when things went down the way he planned, no one would blame him. And Charlie was doing his part as well. Danny knew how obsessive Charlie became when it came to girls with blonde hair. That's the reason he was in juvie. He attacked a girl who didn't like him back. Charlie was showing just how obsessed and pathetic he had become over Jo leaving him for Danny. And everybody could see what was going on. Charlie was all out obsessed with Jo. He had pictures of her in his room she never knew he took. He stared at them and talked to them daily. Charlie promised to make Danny and Jo pay for hurting him.

Starting tonight.

* * *

Danny could see that Charlie had reached his breaking point, and it was now time to go through with his plan. He already had the gun he would use. Just a little something he got from the stables that Charlie was staying at. He really didn't want Lacey involved, he wanted her to be there to see it happen though. Lacey invited Jo our horseback riding. She did that as a way to show her what Regina and her used to do, and that they were still friends despite her being with Danny. Lacey assured Jo that Charlie wouldn't be there because she talked to the woman who owned it and asked her to have the guy that always helped her and Regina out when they rode. Danny was waiting in the wings. And he was fairly certain that Charlie was waiting too.

Lacey and Jo rode Midnight and Pegasus, and talked and giggled like they did in the good old days. When they were still friends. Lacey now hated Jo's guts. And if Jo was being totally honest, she hated Lacey too. They were both pretending for Danny. The boy that was always between them. That would soon end. When they finished with their ride, and walked into the stables, Charlie was waiting for them. Well, just Jo. He had no desire to hurt Lacey. She didn't make him feel the way Jo did. Lacey didn't use him. He knew how she felt about Danny. Jo, however, did lie to him. She used him and hurt him and she had to pay.

He stood in the corner waiting for them to walk past. Lacey and Jo were laughing as they walked by. He let Lacey walk past first. As soon as Jo was near him, He grabbed her. Lacey and Jo gasped as Charlie pulled out the knife and put it to Jo's neck. Lacey backed up in fear. Danny had already told her that Charlie was crazy and dangerous by telling her stories of their days and nights in juvie together.

Lacey continued to back up until she saw Danny waiting. She gave off no clues that she saw him. She heard Charlie rambling about how much he loved Jo and how she used him and that he would make her and Danny pay. Charlie looked like he was completely unhinged. Jo was crying.

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled as he continued to press the knife against Jo's neck.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. Let me go!" Jo pleaded.

Suddenly Danny steps out from behind Lacey. "Charlie, Charlie. What are you doing?" Danny asks slyly.

"Danny! Help me!" Jo says as she continues to plead. "Save me!"

Danny steps closer while Lacey stays right where she is. "Drop the knife, Charlie." Danny says calmly.

"Or what, Desai?" Charlie asks. as he licks the side of Jo's face.

"I'm warning you, Charlie. Drop the knife." Danny says again in the same calm tone.

"What are you gonna do, Danny? Huh? I'm killing your precious Jo. And then I'm going to kill you." Charlie says.

"No, you're not. You're gonna drop the knife like a good little boy." Danny says.

"And If I don't?" Charlie asks.

"Then I'll just have to use this." Danny says as he pulls out the gun and shows it to Charlie.

"How are you going to explain that? Getting away with murder isn't one of your strong points." Charlie says.

"I'll take my chances." Danny says as he reaches up and hits Charlie with the handle of the gun, knocking him out. He immediately falls to the ground.

Jo is ecstatic that Danny saved her. "Danny, you saved me. I love you. I love you, Danny." Jo says as she throws her arms around Danny to hug him.

Danny remains stiff as a board. "Are you sure about that, Jo?" Danny asks as he looks over at her.

A mixture of fear and confusion comes across Jo's face. "What do you mean, Danny?" Jo asks.

Lacey steps forward. "He means that he only saved you to get rid of you, or our plan wouldn't work." Lacey say.

Jo looks from Danny to Lacey. "What plan?" Jo asks.

"Our plan to get you to think we broke up and Danny was in love with you." Lacey says.

"What is she talking about Danny?" Jo asks.

"I think you heard her, Jo. You really believed I was in love with you? Aww, you did." Danny says.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Jo yells.

Danny steps forward. "Yes, I will. Everybody saw how crazy and obsessed Charlie was with you. And after I make this look like a murder suicide, I will get away with this." Danny says surely.

"But why? Why Danny?" Jo pleads to try and buy time.

"Because you caused me to kill my dad and really become a murderer, so you shouldn't be surprised." Danny says. "And Jo, I guess I can finally kiss you now." Danny says as he kisses Jo on the lips. He looks directly into her eyes, as he puts the gun to her chest, and pulls the trigger. He made sure that his face was the last thing she saw before he killed her. He then ran over to Charlie and put the gun in his hand and put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

He then went to Charlie's room to plant the suicide note. while Lacey hysterically called the police. Danny got away from the stables and crawled back into his bedroom window. Karen was still under the impression he was in his room. And the random texts he made from his cell phone from an app he installed on his phone did their job too. It would look like he was at home on his phone. When they checked the towers, they would see that. If it ever came to that point.

Luckily, Lacey played her part perfectly. She was devastated and inconsolable as she tried to tell them the story. Charlie really helped them out more than they thought he did, when the police found all of the pictures and some of Jo's stuff in his room. The police desperately tried to get Chief Masterson to not witness his daughter's dead body laying on the stable floor. When he saw her, he went into the same bout of hysterics that Lacey was in, only his was real.

* * *

A month later, Danny and Lacey went to the cemetery to visit Jo's grave and to give her flowers. They found Kyle and Tess there doing the same. Tess and Kyle were extremely grateful that their daughter's childhood friend and boyfriend visited her grave. They were so humbled, that they left Danny and Lacey to be alone with Jo and visit with her. Once they were sure that Kyle and Tess were gone, and that they weren't being watched, they had sex on her grave.

Danny and Lacey committed the perfect murder that linked them together forever.


End file.
